bentleyjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil's Cry (Shall Never Surrender)
"Devil's Cry (Shall Never Surrender)" is a reworking of "Shall Never Surrender" from the game Devil May Cry 4. According to Bentley's Vlog, the cover, "Devil's Cry", was inspired the moment he heard "Shall Never Surrender". He also described "Devil's Cry" as a preview to where we wants to take his music. Bentley sent "Devil's Cry" to Tetsuya Shibata, the original composer for Devil May Cry 4. Shibata gave "Devil's Cry" a positive review, stating that he really liked what Jones did with the song.https://www.facebook.com/BentleyJonesMusic/posts/152963371396475 A free download of the song was originally going to be available from ocremix.org, but Capcom will only allow the song to be released on CD. Jones has stated that a remastered version of "Devil's Cry" has been recorded, but he has yet to find a suitable project to release it on. On 23 June, 2014, Capcom confirmed that a new version of "Devil's Cry" would be officially released on the CD edition of Bentley's forthcoming album - Defying Gravity. The new version will be re-recorded and revamped to bring it up-to-date with the album's style and sound. http://bentleyjones.com/2014/06/23/capcom-confirms-official-devil-may-cry-theme-for-new-album/ Original Lyrics My honoured brethren We come together to unite as one Against those who are damned We show no mercy for we have none They will see we'll fight until eternity Come with me, we'll stand and fight together Through our strength we'll make a better day tomorrow We shall never surrender Devils cry and humans lie Well, is that to say that we shouldn't even try You know there's blood on your hands Don't cry, deny You see you're the one who orchestrated this goodbye I take it with me wherever I go A heavy shadow behind that nobody really knows about Ima kara aishiteru jubun ja nai Coz to me it just sounds like another lie Listen... And I'll tell you now I'm the one to survive You will never break my faith or my stride And I'll have you choke down on your own demise Coz I make the angels scream and devil cry They will see we'll fight until eternity Come with me, we'll stand and fight together Through our strength we’ll make a better day tomorrow We shall never surrender Standing tall look around, I'll be walking proud But when the boy cries nobody hears the sound Of silence deafens the waking mind And with one united thought we will blast their world to blind My strength can be found deep within a place Your head used to rest, but now you're gone without a trace Kimi wa koto wasurenai yo And all the darkness you brought with you to Hell Ima wa demo... And I'll tell you now I’m the one to survive You will never break my faith or my stride And I'll have you choke down on your own demise Coz I make the angels scream and devil cry They will see we'll fight until eternity Come with me, we'll stand and fight together Through our strength we'll make a better day tomorrow We shall never surrender Our enemies shall fall as we apprise to claim our fate Now and forever we will be together in love and in hate They will see we'll fight until eternity Come with me, we'll stand and fight together Through our strength we'll make a better day tomorrow We shall never surrender They will see we'll fight until eternity Come with me, we'll stand and fight together Through our strength we'll make a better day tomorrow We shall never surrender They will see we'll fight until eternity Come with me, we'll stand and fight together Through our strength we'll make a better day tomorrow We shall never surrender We shall never surrender... Audio ''Defying Gravity "Devil's Cry (Shall Never Surrender)", as featured on the 2014 fourth full-length studio album, Defying Gravity. Lyrics Please note: The lyrics of "Devil's Cry (Shall Never Surrender)" will be publicly available on Bentley Jones Wiki once they have been added to the Bentley Jones Official Site. Meanwhile, all lyrics from Defying Gravity can be viewed from the Defying Gravity: Deluxe Edition - Lyric & Photobook, purchasable exclusively from Bentley Jones Official Site. Thank you for understanding. Vlogs Discussing "Devil's Cry" References Category:Reworkings Category:Video game songs Category:Defying Gravity songs Category:Remastered songs